The return of the dragon warrior
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Bandora finds a spell that turns the whole world upside down, even for herself, as a result of her mistake Burai gets his life back but that can also be the end of all life in the entire universe, if they can't find a way to stop it before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

After an eight minutes long journey on about fifteen millions of kilometres, the sunbeams hit the surface of the moon which sent it over to Earth to the humans and animals to see lit up the night, in the forests the wolfs howled welcoming at them.

But not every sunbeams were reflected away from the moon, some of them, found their way in to the palace Bandora had made, they reflected Bandora where she sat browsing in her spell book looking for new evil plans.

They reflected her lion-looking knight and made him seem less scary than he used to look in full light, and it reflected his beautiful wife who was reading over Bandora's shoulder sometimes and walked around the room sometimes, and the wingless vampire and his friend the little dwarf who sat in a corner playing chess, and they reflected the ugly so called fairy who was kneading some kind of dough in the next room.

And also they reflected the both Zyurangers' who was held as prisoners in the dungeon exactly under the room Bandora and the others were planning evil in.

They stood in the middle of the room with their hands tied together with thick ropes in an iron pole in the floor. All their weapons and everything else that could have saved them had been taken away from them and they didn't know if their friends knew what had happened to them or not.

Now and then they noticed how much they could hear of what the others said above them, they could hear almost everything if they kept quiet and listened.

But at the same time they had some suspicions that Bandora and the others could hear them too, so they didn't dare to listen all the time, that would be suspicious and if they was quiet for too long they would maybe be taken to an even worse place, so with about two minutes brake they stopped listening and began to struggle with the ropes instead.

But Bandora couldn't hear anything, and she didn't know that they could hear her. It was Grifforzer who had lured them into a trap and taken them to her, and as she didn't know what to do with them at that moment she had locked them in and then began to seek for inspiration.

But as she browsed her books she found something even more interesting that made her forget everything about her prisoners.

Suddenly the ones down there heard a load evil laughter that made both of them quit breathing in shock.

Bandora was so excited that she barely could stop herself.

"Unbelievable! If this works… I can…" She read a bit on the side and thought about it. "At least all the kids that haven't got the chance to suffer yet will suffer from this, that is okay, it's more than I had expected. This spell is just brilliant."

Grifforzer, Totpat, and Bukbak began to cheer and laugh when they heard Bandoras latest plan. But for some reason Lamie and Pleprechuan did not. They was about to do it but then they stopped like if they felt something was wrong. They both left the room to think it over.

"Do you too get bad suspicions of this?"Pleprechuan asked Lamie while they walked.

"About using that spell you mean? Yes, I do, it feels like a big mistake, but do you dare to say that to Bandora?"

"Maybe we should try do find out what it is that feels like a mistake first!" They arrived at the library and took out every book they thought could hide some clue. And Lamie began to browse another copy of the book Bandora had found this spell in.

"If I have got this right every child who the warlock have used another spell on before is immune. That's all I can find but that's nothing to worry about right??"

Without knowing that her two companions doubted her, Bandora said the words. Then she turned to the others in the room.

"That's it, now every kid I have missed will get the shock of their lives and the Zyurangers' can't do anything to stop me before it's too late." While she was talking, big purple and green snakes flew through the space and landed on Earth. And in the room under her, the two prisoners had heard every word. They looked up at the ceiling with horror-struck faces and gasped for air sometime when what they heard was just too horrible.

When Bandora's voice finally disappeared, they turned to each other, pale in horror and despair, but still wanted to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

"Did you hear that!" Dan hissed and starred wildly at Geki who were still starring at the ceiling.

"Only too well!" Geki replied and finally took his eyes from the ceiling to look at Dan. Dan's eyes were wet, like if he wanted to cry but couldn't. They looked at each other dead serious for a moment. "Do you have an idea?" Dan shook his head. They had tried to untie the ropes many times and there was no way to warn the others.

Then Geki turned around and caught sight of a glass vase on a shelf.

"Dan!" Dan looked at Geki when he heard his name and then he looked in the direction Geki was looking in. "Make some noise so no one hears me!" Dan nodded and got a determining look in his eyes, then he began to scream so no one outside the room would be able to hear when Geki kicked down the shelf from the wall making the vase break into pieces.

When the shelf fell the vase fell in a too big curve and broke. Geki watched everything with a pain in his eyes. It had been hard enough to take a piece of glass even before, now it was almost impossible. Every piece was too far away.

"I think I can reach one." Dan mumbled quietly. Then he stepped over his own toe and jumped, making the boot fly off, and then he did the same thing with his sock.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a piece!" Dan sank down on the floor and ended up hanging in his hands which were still tied next to Geki's on the iron pole. He calculated on the distance to the nearest piece of glass. Then he threw himself towards it with his naked foot first, it landed on the piece.

Geki made moans in compassion. Dan remained lying on the floor for a while and then he began to drag himself back, leaving blood prints all over the floor.

"Geki are you ready?" He asked when he felt ready himself. He watched Geki moaning in pain.

"Yes!" Geki was still shocked but he prepared to catch Dan's foot when he kicked it towards him. "I have it!" He let Dan know, and held the foot where it was so he could take out the glass without breaking it and hurt Dan more than he had already hurt himself. "Are you ready?" Dan just nodded, it was almost too obvious how much pain he had caused himself.

Geki picked out the glass from his friend's foot and let it go. Then he began to cut Dan's ropes while Dan tried to get on his feet again.

"Are you okay?" Geki asked when Dan finally stood up again.

"I'm fine, it's just stinging a bit…" Dan got silent and began to listen. "Someone is coming!" Geki hid the piece of glass in his hands and Dan hid the part of the rope that he had cut through between his hands.

A few seconds later Bandora opened the door and caught sight of the broken vase. She watched both of them suspiciously and then she walked in to the room to find out what had happened. She didn't find anything wrong with the rope. Dan refused to move his hand from the cut, but he couldn't hide all the blood he had on his leg.

Bandora read a spell making the vase repair itself. All three of them could see the missing piece. Another spell made the last piece fly back on its place, cutting throw Geki's fingers.

Geki screamed in pain and several drops of blood fell from his fingers.

When she had finished this, Bandora bent down, picked the vase up and left.

Geki opened his hands to see how bad it was. At least all of his fingers were still there. Even if that wasn't much to feel happy for right now.

Dan were more energetic, he had just noticed how far Geki had cut through his rope before Bandora caught him and now he continued with that job by tearing and biting the rope.

When Geki looked at him to see what he was doing, he actually got his hope back and began to cheer and encourage him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Dan fell to the floor when he had cut through the ropes. He had put all the force he could find and tore one last time and it worked.

"Dan, tie the sock around your foot, stop the bleeding!"

Dan did as Geki told him. He had lost a lot of blood, more than he had expected, and it was still painful.

When the sock was tied over the wound he rose again to free Geki.

"There's no time for that, try to find something to cut it off with!"

"Ok!"

Dan opened the door and peeked out. On the wall in the end of the corridor he could see an axe but he didn't dare to run out at once and just take it. He listened for footsteps, looked for torch lights that changed.

After a while he sneaked out, he slowly walked closer and finally he ran until he stood right before the new corridor. There he stopped and listened for voices or steps.

As he couldn't hear anything he glanced at the axe once again, then he took one step towards it.

A torchlight lit up more than before. Dan hid close to the wall again and waited. After a while he could see Lamie's back when she walked down the corridor, she hadn't seen him. Dan sighed in relief and tried again. This time he succeeded to take the axe from the wall.

Happy over that he ran back to Geki.

"Where did you go?" A relieved Geki asked when he caught sight of Dan. "I thought you had left me and found a way to escape!"  
"Never!" Dan smiled and walked in with the axe, then he hesitated.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"I'm not really good at axe throwing!" Dan explained and anxiously watched first the axe and then Geki's hands.

"Dan I know you can do it!" Dan sighed.

"Where is Goushi when we need him!" He muttered and lifted the axe over his head to cut off Geki's ropes.

"He's not here Dan, and I don't want to be here either. You can do it if you concentrate." Dan shivered.

"No!" Dan bent down to use the axe as a knife instead. He didn't want to risk Geki's hands.

After a while Dan gave up and walked away to find something better to cut with. He found Bandora's office. There was nothing in there that he could use to help Geki, but he couldn't deny the temptation to see what happened on Earth in Bandora's telescope.

Everywhere, small children got bitten by green and purple coloured snakes' and they got really sick. Dan had just made the discovery when he heard someone behind him. Someone who had walked in to the room when he had looked at the Earth.

When he turned around he saw that it was just Geki who had freed himself in the same way as Dan and sneaked after him. He felt really relieved after that.

"I bite myself free just like you did, everyone is asleep by the way." Dan did his best to get rid of the shock he had got before he had seen that it was Geki who had followed him.

"What do we do now?" Both of them caught sight of Bandora's spell book at the same time. And her wand.

"It should be one of the pages she have folded." Geki suggested. Then he browsed the book until he had found it. Dan took his boot, which Geki had brought back to him from their prison, and Geki took Bandora's wand. He read the words and threw the wand towards the Earth.

One moment later he and Dan was somewhere in the woods.

"You could have aimed better?"

"Sorry!" Geki showed Dan a sack that he had brought with him from Bandora's palace. "I stole our things back before I found you." Dan thankfully watched what he saw in the sack, but then he stopped smiling

"You can keep that in your sack, we need to find our way home before we get any use for anything of that!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

Mei came walking out from the grocery store with five bags full of apples, bananas, oranges, bread, root vegetables, meat, fish, rice, eggs and honey. And she wasn't happy.

It was Geki's week to do the food shopping and he had walked to do it early in the morning. And as Dan had decided to help him they should have been home many hours ago. That was what Mei thought about it. But they hadn't, and when it was time for lunch Mei were so hungry that she just couldn't wait for them anymore so she decided to meet them on the way, to see what had taken so long time.

When she hadn't met then after half of the way she got furious, and when she hadn't found them in the store either she didn't know what to do with it. She was too hungry to make the conclusion that they had got into something so she had began to pick out what they used to have at home, fortunately she had some money with her.

Unfortunately she hadn't have enough to take the bus home and now she had five enormous bags to carry, which didn't really made her less angry.

It was at that time she first thought that something wasn't right. Big purple and green snakes slithered around on the streets. But she was still too hungry to make any conclusions.

At home she emptied the bags and made herself a big sandwich which she ate at once. Then she noticed that everything was very quiet.

"Goushi?"

She actually heard a small mumbling from far away. Mei walked away to the place were she had heard his voice.

She found Goushi and Boi who starred at something like if they were hypnotized.

"Goushi, Boi do you know were I can find Geki and Dan?" Goushi continued starring at the wall but Boi slowly turned to Mei when he heard her.

"Yes, I actually have an idea of were you can find them. And I don't like it!" Then Mei finally began to be worried. Boi pointed at the wall, which she still couldn't see. She began to walk towards it very slow. Then she took two steps back in shock.

Big red letters were written on the wall leaving a message that there really wasn't many ways to interpret in a wrong way.

…

_L__eave Bandora alone or Geki and Dan will have an accident. /. Grifforzer_

…

Now Mei got afraid.

"You don't think that it's written with blood, do you?" Goushi stiffened when he heard the question, he hadn't thought about that possibility before, even if he would never admit it. He walked over to the wall, very slowly, and rubbed a letter with his index finger, then he put it into his mouth. Then he just stood there, he didn't move, he didn't turned to the other two as he didn't want them to see him as disconsolate as he felt.

When the worst despair left him he slowly turned to them.

"It is blood!"

"Do you think it is _their_ blood?" Boi asked quietly.

Goushi turned away to avoid to answer. He really didn't want to believe that it was that way but at the same time it was the only trustworthy alternative he could see.

…

Later all three of them went to Barza to ask him what he thought.

"It's dog blood!" Barza explained after examining it a while. Mei, Boi and Goushi all sighed it relief. And then Mei remembered something else.

"There was some strange snakes in town." After some searching Barza found the information about the snake Mei thought she had seen.

"Not good!" He muttered.

"What is not good!" Mei exclaimed.

"I think that Bandora made these snakes to bite all children she haven't tormented before!" Goushi shivered when he heard it.

"And what will happen to these children?" He asked quietly.

"They will die!"

"What?!" The three screamed.

"No they can't die!" Mei exclaimed.

"No, not if they reach hospital in time" Barza replied.

"I have a question!" Boi interrupted. "What will they do to Dan and Geki if we tries to save the kids?" For a while no one said anything. Then Goushi came up with the answer on at least the most important question.

"Geki and Dan would never forgive us if we let thousands of people die because we are afraid that they would get hurt. I'll say we do it!"

"Good!" Barza said and left the chair were he had been sitting. "I have a recipe for an antidote on that snake's venom. Mei and Boi, you get a half list of ingredients each. Go out there and see if you can find them, and Goushi, make sure that as many as possible get to a doctor in time.

Goushi disappeared at once and Boi and Mei waited impatiently for Barza to write down all the ingredients.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5.**

Burai opened his eyes and looked around himself in surprise. He was laying on the floor in the laspeless room. But the laspeless room had been destroyed. And he… suddenly he sat up faster than he thought was possible, he wanted to see his life candle, he wanted to know how much time he had left.

Then it began to be really creepy. His candle was about one kilometre long, he couldn't even see the light, it was too far away.

He pinched himself in his arm leaving a bruise. Nothing happened. Then he looked at the candle again, it was still there. He saw something in the corner of his eye, Zyusouken, the dagger he had given Geki before he died.

He wasn't dead anymore, he was breathing…

Still shocked he bent down to take the flute. It was then he heard that everything wasn't as silent as he remembered. Someone was there, somewhere… crying for help.

Burai took the dragon flute and then he started to follow the sobs to see if he could help.

"Hello, where are you?" Suddenly he stumbled over something. An enormous snake. Burai starred at the terrible snake for a moment,horror-struck. Then he heard the crying again, someone screamed.

"I can't see you, where are you!" This time he actually heard someone answer, but from very far away, he couldn't hear the words. He ran towards the voice until he could see a little girl who tried to hide behind something, he didn't saw what it was.

Then the snake suddenly moved a little, fell over Burai and made him fall down in ditch that just happened to be there. When he had climbed up again he couldn't see the little girl anymore.

"Hello, where are you, I can't see you!" Then he heard another scream, this time it sounded as she was suffocating. Burai ran towards the voice until he could see what was going on.

The snake had bit the girl in her throat, she couldn't breathe. Before Burai reached the snake she had began to cough blood.

"No! Don't give up, I'm on my way!"

Burai was just about to attack the snake with his Zyusouken to make it release the little girl when it just disappeared in front of him.

In a few seconds he just starred at the spot were he would have cut, then he heard the child cough and run over to her.

She was so pale that she looked green to him, and she had blood in her entire face, and she had a very strange breathing.

Burai sank down to wipe the blood away, then he gasped in surprise… and shock

"Klotho?" What atrocious spell had Bandora found that not even Klotho could defend herself against? This just couldn't be true. And why had he suddenly got his life back? It must have something to do with… whatever Bandora had done this time.

Then Klotho caught sight of him. She gasped for air so violently that she got blood in her throat and began to cough again. Burai bent down and lifted her up in his arms to make it easier for her to breath.

"Weren't you dead?" She asked after a long time.

"I actually believed so too…"

Then the next shock came. Suddenly they could hear Grifforzer's voice somewhere far away, it seemed that he was looking for someone.

Burai rose so he could hear better where he came from, he knew only too well who he was looking for, and the choice between Klotho and Grifforzer wasn't hard. He bent down to take the half unconscious Klotho.

"I will take you to a safer place! Are you ready?" And without waiting for an answer he took Klotho in his arms and Zyusouken in his hand and then they moved to another place. He didn't even know where he was going.

The first thing he saw on the new place was a street that was crawling with those snakes. And everywhere on this street he could see children twisting in pain after being bitten. Some of them had already died. The entire street were stinking death. Bandora had really meant it this time.

Then Burai saw someone he recognized in the crowd of people trying to help.

"Goushi!"

Goushi didn't hear anything at first so Burai ran over to him, still with Klotho in his arms.

"Burai? Aren't you… Is that Klotho!" Goushi suddenly turned deadly pale. "No, don't answer I just figured it out. All of it!"

---

At the same time as this happened in the city, Boi had found something else in the woods. But it wasn't only some ingredients.

He had been looking for one of the many funguses Barza wanted and run into Geki and Dan.

Boi had seen them long before they had seen him. They had been walking quite slowly as Geki was carrying Dan on his back and couldn't walk so fast. He stopped picking mushrooms immediately and began to call for them. Geki stopped walking and began to listen.

"Geki! Dan!" Boi ran towards them and happened to drop the plastic bag where he had the few mushrooms he had found.

"Boi?" Geki ran towards him when he heard the calls. "Boi, Dan is injured, can you help?"

---

Later that evening they were back at Sakura Mansion. Geki and Goushi assisted each other to take care of Dan's foot. Boi had gone back to the forest to get the funguses that he had forgotten earlier. And Burai and Mei had tucked Klotho to bed.

"I just can't get it. How is it possible that the spirit of life can look so… dead!" Mei whispered. She had a few drops of water in her eyes, like if she wanted to cry but couldn't.

And Klotho really didn't look like Klotho this time, she couldn't breath so instead she laid there gasping for air. Her lips were dry and the hand that Burai had placed his own hand on was just too cold, as if she was dead already, even her white aura now seemed green or maybe grey or some sick mixture between the two.

"Maybe I should show myself to Geki!" Burai said and left. "I'm quite sure that he wants to know that I'm alive."

"Yes, do that." Mei answered quietly. "I take care of Klotho."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Burai heard that the others sat in the next room talking, and walked over to the door, but in the last moment he changed his mind, Geki, Boi and Dan were the only ones who didn't knew, he had asked the ones who had seen him to let him tell them himself, but now he suddenly felt that it would be fun to play a joke or something in that way.

He went in to the room like nothing had happened and stopped in the door. Boi were the only one who saw him. Dan was lying in a bed moaning in pain as Geki and Goushi took care of his wounds.

Boi gasped when he caught sight of Burai in the door, then he just stared at him. Geki and Goushi saw Boi's face and turned around. And as Dan noticed that they had stopped tortured his wounds he hopefully opened his eyes to see if they had finished.

The three stared at Burai in a few seconds. Goushi smiled at the situation.

"Burai?" Geki whispered. Burai began to smile too. "You're alive…?"

"Yes, I'm alive again, and it doesn't seem to be a limited life either!" Geki ran over to him with tears in his eyes and gave him a hug.

"But how is this possible…" Dan began, but he was interrupted by an attack of coughs from another room. "How is that?" He asked instead, as he didn't recognize the voice immediately. Goushi stopped laughing at the others expressions after seeing Burai alive.

"It's Klotho!" Geki's, Boi's and Dan's faces turned dead white very fast.

"What?"

"Bandora tried to kill Klotho, and I don't know why but I woke up in the Laspeless room and heard it happen and it was just luck that I didn't arrived too late. Then Grifforzer showed up and began to destroy things so I took Klotho with me and run away before he caught sight of us. And then I ran in to Goushi" Burai explained.

"I'm just glad that everyone is here and still alive after this day!" Barza said. He had been sitting quiet in a corner so Burai hadn't noticed him before. "Two gets kidnapped, one run away with the spirit of life and the rest of you are out fighting with some hungry snakes that wants to bite them." He mumbled to himself then. Dan sat up in his bed.

"Excuse me if this in a very stupid question but… what will happen if Klotho dies? If Goushi is right about that almost 25% of the ones who have been bitten dies then it is possible… And Bandora seems to look for her too I mean." Barza rose and walked over to them

"Well… there are two possibilities, and I don't really love any of them!"

"What possibilities?" Burai asked and looked at Barza. After what Dan had said about 25% he began to feel worried.

"One possibility is that everyone gets eternal life… the other one means…"

"... No more life?" Goushi guessed.

"There is a poison one can drink to be immortal, those who have drunk that will not be affected!" Barza explained.

"And I put my head in on that Bandora have made that poison!" Dan almost screamed. He was very upset now and glared at his injured foot that prevented him from doing anything. "If it wasn't for this infection…"

"… Then both you and I had still been kidnapped!" Geki interrupted. "You saved us and you were really brave but now you need to rest"

Dan glared at Geki, he knew he was right but that just irritated him. Geki turned to Barza instead.

"What do we have to do now!"

"First we find the ingredients to that medicine, we can't allow Klotho to die, and then you have to fight those snakes and kill them. But we have to prioritize Klotho."

"How many ingredients have you found this far?" Geki asked.

"Most of them, but I'll write new lists, you should find them faster now when more people are out looking."

"Yes, one more!" Dan muttered.

"Two!" Burai corrected him. Barza looked at Dan for a moment.

"I'll see what I have at home, maybe I can make something that makes your infection die off faster. I'll do that when I'm waiting for the rest of you to come home… Burai, Geki can you take Dan to the same room as Klotho and place him in the sofa, it would feel much better to have both patients on the same place.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

Bandora had listened to their conversation with raising delight, now she finally had a plan. And after some difficulties she had succeeded to convince Lamie and Pleprechuan that everything was all right as she had a potion they could take that would protect them even if Klotho died.

Then finally Bandora gave them the order to kill Klotho.

…

In Sakura mansion Barza had left Dan alone with Klotho to make one of the many medicines that he had to make.

Dan looked quietly at Klotho's lifeless body. Her face was almost grey, her mouth was open and Dan could see how her thorax was fighting, it was almost too obvious how bad she suffered from the sickness, every breath she made seemed very painful. And then they forbid him to move because of some stupid blood poisoning.

Klotho got a sudden cough attack, this one was really violent. Dan watched her helplessly as a tear came running down her cheek. At least there wasn't any blood this time but it still scared him to see the spirit of life that vulnerable.

He sat in the sofa with his foot resting on a pillow that Barza had given him, and listened to Klotho's sobbing and coughing.

Finally he lay down in the sofa to rest a little, this day had actually been quite trying. First he had been kidnapped by Bandora, and it would presumably not end in blood poisoning either, he just knew that something was going on.

…

Dan woke up and saw Ryouta's curious face over him. He sat up and caught sight of Gnome too and Barza was there too.

"Look Dan, you have visitors!" Barza smiled at the same time as he mixed something in a bowl. But Dan wasn't really in mood.

"Is that medicine you promised me finished yet?"

"No, not yet, you have to wait a little longer!" Dan sighed and glared at his leg. "Dan, don't take it that way. If you hadn't done that then you and Geki would still have been kidnapped and who knows what Bandora had done to you?"

Klotho got another cough attack. All four of them turned to look at her.

"She can't die, can she?" Ryouta asked anxiously. "I mean, she still have something to say about it, right…" Barza sighed.

"I'm afraid that it will not help in this case!" He whispered so that Klotho wouldn't hear him and get some panic that would make the sickness worse. "We just have to wish that she is one of the 75% that survives…" He watched Klotho, she still breathed very strangely.

"Why did Burai wake up by the way?" Dan asked suddenly. "It has to have something to do with whatever happened to Klotho, right?" Just like Barza did, Dan had spoken very quietly so that he wouldn't scare Klotho.

"Yes, it has!" Barza explained. "Burai was the only one who both could find Klotho and perhaps have some compassion for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Klotho have never taken a life. It's her sister Atropos's task. But Atropos does never show herself to anyone. I don't know why, but anyway, as Klotho have chosen to do that, it is her that the dying ones are associating to death."

"But we knew she isn't evil!" Dan exclaimed.

"But only Burai could have found her!" Barza said, the next moment the door was opened and Mei came in.

"I have found the stone herb you wanted Barza, and the horseshoe mushroom and the banded dye-murex."

"Where id Boi?" Barza asked.  
"We slit up our list and walked different ways to finished it faster!"

"Ok, and I think that I saw that Geki and Goushi took the other direction!" Then Burai came in to the room again, with some honey tea.

"This should kill of the worst coughing I hope… Barza, how far have you come with the real medicine?"

"I'm working on it, I'm just waiting for Geki, Goushi and Boi!" Burai quickly greeted Gnome and his grandson before he walked over to Klotho with the tea. Ryouta walked over to Burai to help him. Now when Burai was back, alive and without evil Ryouta felt as if he could do anything for him.

"What takes that long!" Barza exclaimed right into the air. "They should be back for a long time ago, none of those ingredients' are very hard to find!" Dan sighed again. Sometimes he could actually find some comfort in that he had saved himself and Geki, but most of the time he just felt as if he were in the way…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

The giant snakes were everywhere. Geki and Goushi had seen them attack some kids in a playground they happened to walk by when they was looking for some moss, and they had attacked.

Geki was fighting like he had been mad.

At one time he thought he heard Goushi scream and only a few seconds later the snakes had disappeared.

They had in some way succeeded to bite all the children. Geki, yelled in anger and kicked up sand in the air, then he turned to Goushi, and panted. Goushi was lying lifeless on the ground just like the kids…

…

"Ok Dan, your medicine is here!" Barza screamed in to the others.

"That was about time!" Dan said gladly and took the glass with the clear purple liquid that Barza gave him.

…

"Bandora!" Geki roared, he was terribly disconsolate now. "Goushi?" Goushi didn't react. After standing there for a while and just looking at the mess, Geki lifted his friend up and began to carry him to a safer place, some place were he would be safe from Bandora.

He found a barn a bit outside the city and as he didn't have enough strange to carry Goushi any longer, he hid him in there. He placed him on the floor and hid him under the hay, no one would find him there.

"I'll come back later!" Geki promised before he left the barn. He didn't even know if Goushi was able to hear him or not, he just wanted something to say really.

He took his own bag and Goushi's bag and then the list of ingredients', he read trough it. Then he walked away to find the rest.

…

"I'm feeling much better in the foot now!" Dan cheered. Mei and Barza smiled at him for a while.

"I want you to rest just a little more!" Barza told him then, even if he knew just too well how he would hurt Dan with saying it.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed.  
"Geki, Goushi and Boi are still out there looking for the ingredients' I need to brew the medicine. They don't have many ingredients' left to find, and you neither know where they are nor which ingredients' they have already found. Besides it wouldn't hurt you if you rest the foot as long as possible."

Dan sighed again.

"What I mean is that we'll maybe need you later!" Barza explained.

Dan sighed again, Barza let him be, he knew that it was a waste of time, he knew that Dan felt worthless, but that wasn't his fault, they would need Dan later.

Barza walked over to Burai and Ryouta who sat in the other side of the room taking care of Klotho. They tried to take her fever down which some wet towels which they put in her face.

"I'll see if I can find anything to give her that will help her with the fever!" He promised and left the room to see if he had any fever medicine at home.

"How could this happen?" Burai suddenly exclaimed. "It's not like I'm not happy that I'm alive again but…" He looked at Klotho's face, she was really pale. She gasped for air more that she was breathing and it was just too obvious how painful every breath really was.

"Come on Geki, come on Goushi…" Burai sighed. "Boi?" Ryouta dropped his head. "Ryouta, maybe you should sleep a little you too!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

Mei went in to Burai and Klotho to see if Klotho's situation had changed. It had, she been worse.

"For how much longer do you think she can make it?" She asked, Burai sighed.

"I don't know, Barza said she lost consciousness a while ago."

"Maybe if we move her to the laspeless room!"  
"It was destroyed!"

"They really seem to love to destroy that room… it have to be something we can do!"

"There is, we can wait until Barza have brewed… what was that?" Mei turned around to listen if she could hear whatever Burai thought he had heard.

"Footsteps!" She said hesitantly!"

"And I heard that something was broken!" When Burai had said that, Barza came in with Gnome.

"It's Grifforzer, he's here!" Barza screamed. Then Ryouta came in from another room.

"What's happening!"

"He has to be her to take Klotho away! Run!" Barza ordered. Burai lifted Klotho up from her bed and teleported himself away. Mei grabbed Ryouta and ran out through the backdoor with Dan. Only Barza and Gnome remained there to fight… to give them a little time to hide…

…

Burai had found a hiding place in the middle of the forest, were there was a lot of spruces. He crawled in under one of them, still with Klotho in his arms. He cut some twigs to tuck her in with and then he marked the tree so that he would be able to find it again.

Then he ran back in the direction where he though he would find Dan, Mei and Ryouta.

…

"Mei!" Mei turned to the direction were she had heard the voice.

"Geki!"

"Mei, Ryouta… Goushi, those snakes got Goushi!"

"Geki calm down!" Mei yelled and tried to give him a hug to comfort him but he was just too shocked.

"They have bitten Goushi… they…"

"Geki! Mei!" Mei turned to the now voice and Geki got on his feet.

"Burai!"  
"Nii-san!"

…

Burai lent Mei the Zyusouken and then he followed Geki to the barn where he had hidden Goushi, and then they assisted each other to sweep the hay away until they had found him.

"He seems unconscious!" Burai noted gloomily.

"Bandora will pay for this!" Geki whispered. Goushi didn't move, he barely breathed.

"Geki come on, let's take him to Mei!"

"Yes!" Burai and Geki lifted Goushi up together and carried him away from the barn to the spruce in the woods. Mei had cut more twigs during that time and now she tucked Goushi in beside Klotho. She had also cut some extra twigs to cover them so that they wouldn't freeze… very much…

When they arrived Burai had assisted her to cover both of them with the twigs. Geki ran home to see if he could help Barza.

…

At that time Dan was walking down a hill with an exultant smile. In his pocket he had a bottle full of the water of life, it hadn't been hard to get at all, not when Klotho wasn't there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10**

Boi began to climb the mountain he had just reached, according to the map he would find the root vegetable he was looking for on the top of that mountain.

A bit higher up he found a mountain path that lead to the top, but still he wasn't angry with himself for that he hadn't thought about it earlier, the weather was fine, the sun shone, he loved to climb mountains and this mountain was fantastic. When Dan got his health back he decided to show him this mountain, but right now the path was a better choice Barza needed the ingredients as soon as possible.

After only a few steps on the path Boi stiffed, he began to feel that something was very wrong… this path did not exist, not on the map anyway…

Suddenly he heard some noise from behind. He turned to the sound, the path was disappearing behind him very fast.

Boi began to run in panic, on what remained of the path. He didn't like this, it was just too obvious that someone wanted him on the top of the mountain, and just as obvious that whoever it was didn't really intend to be very nice to him. To jump up on the sides again was too dangerous. He could tear away a rock and then it could take him with it all the way down.

He saw a safe place to jump of a bit in front of himself which seemed safe enough to risk the dangerous manoeuvre.

He sat the foot on the little ledge behind the rock and spun around. It worked, now he was safe, he watched the path disappear around the mountain, were he had still been running if he hadn't found the ledge.

Gasping for air he looked up at the top, which suddenly was very close. Someone definitely wanted him up there, fast, and something told him it wasn't Barza. He should be busy with the medicine, and the ingredients the others had given him. And maybe look after Dan and Klotho sometimes.

Boi closed his eyes to listen to the melting path, for any sign that the path had reached the top. He should hear it. But he didn't need to wait that long to find out what was going on.

"There you are! Why didn't you arrive with the path I gave you?" Bandora, Lamie and Totpat looked down on him from the top.

Boi fumbled with his dino buckler, but he was too exhausted to move his fingers… it fell down the mountain. Boi watched it with panic in his eyes, it echoed when it hit stones and rocks. He turned to his enemies again, they laughed at him.

"Why don't you come up to us?" Bandora suggested and then without waiting for any response she threw a spell on him that made him float up to them.

Boi screamed and tried to escape the spell, even when he was too high over the ground to land safely.

Bandora didn't let him down when he had reached the top, she let him float away in the air.

"Let me down!" He screamed, after a second he even began sobbing. Then Bandora made his dino buckler float up to him and end up just as close that he couldn't reach it.

"Do you want it… do you want it back?"

Boi stopped crying and just glared at it. He wasn't letting Bandora to torment him in this way…

"You can have it back actually, if you help me with a few things!"

"Never!"

"Actually you don't have any choice!" Bandora smiled and sent her next spell over him. Boi floated down to the top, screaming in pain and landed in front of Bandora. She sent another spell over him. Boi still screamed and tried to escape the spells, finally he began to cry again.

"You can do this much easier for yourself if you stop struggling!"

"I'm not let you hypnotize me!"

"So you want it that way? All right!"

"NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

Dan ran over to Boi when he heard his voice calling for him.

"I have some water for Klotho, it was quite easy to get it when she wasn't there!" Dan smiled and showed Boi the bottle.

"Bandora forced us to move again!" Boi told him. Dan's eyes got really dark.

"Bandora!"

"I agree, maybe we should go and give that water to Klotho now!"

"Yes!"

And then they walked through the forest towards the place that according to Boi was their new hiding place.

As the forest began to be more like a mountain Dan began to be a little suspicious. And soon they climbed a volcano.

"Boi, have we hid inside the volcano?"

"No not inside, we've hid close to the crater, it was the only place where Bandore wouldn't look." And as Dan agreed he continued following him.

They were walking over a relatively flat area when Boi suddenly stopped and turned to Dan.

"Dan, what's wrong with your dino buckler?" Dan stared at him.

"Nothing…! I think."

"I know I heard a beeping sound from it!" Boi said deadly certain. Dan picked it up and examined it carefully.

"I can't find anything wrong with it." He said and shook his head slowly. Then Boi came over to him.

"May I have a look at it?" Without any doubts at all Dan gave his dino buckler to Boi.

In the same moment as Boi had it in his own hand he made a quick movement and threw one of his daggers away. It hit a stone some metres away, but it wasn't just any stone. There was a button on it which Boi had hit with the knife.

The button opened a trapdoor under Dan's feet and he fell down into the subterranean and was caught in a net. Then he heard a laughter that he recognised just to well.

"Bandora!"

"Welcome back!"

Then Dan saw something even worse. Boi came walking towards Bandora with an enchanted smile.

"Boi?"

"Just a little brain control, it works all the time. And now we will finish what we came here for!" Bandora explained and laughed at Dan who was totally helpless in the net hanging from the ceiling and looked in despair at his friend who wasn't his friend anymore.

"I'll give you for this!" He suddenly screamed. But Bandora didn't seem very impressed.

"If you say so, now if you excuse me I have a meeting with the spirit of life. And your friend Boi do too!" Dan gasped.

"You can't kill Klotho!" He exclaimed. "You cannot do it, if Klotho dies every life in the entire universe will die with her!"

"My companions and I have taken a potion against that, nothing will happen to us!" Was Bandora's answer on that. Then they all turned around, showing Dan their backs and left.

"No, Boi don't listen to her. You are under an evil spell. Don't go with her Boi, you can't do it!"

The door was closed.

"Boi!"

Silence…

"Boi, come back here, please listen to me." Dan gave up, he had to fight this problem in another way. Warn the others. But how could he do that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**** 12**

"Barza!" Geki stopped in the door, everything was total chaos in there. "Barza!" He walked inside, worried because no one answered. "Barza, are you there? Can you hear me?"

He ran in to the room were Dan and Klotho had been. There they was. Barza and Gnome. Unconscious.

Geki prayed that whoever it was who had done this hadn't found the spruce they had hid under. Then he walked in to Barza's secret lab and tore out the latest pages in his note book and put them into a bag that hang on the wall, and then he took the ingredient's that they had collected that day. If Barza couldn't do anything someone else had to do it, someone had to brew the medicine.

He found a rope on a hook and tied the bag around his neck with it. Then he went back to Barza and Gnome. Gnome was conscious now and sat there rubbing his head.

After a while, when Gnome felt strong enough, they began to go back to the spruce. Gnome took the bag with the ingredients so Geki could carry Barza.

…

Later they had finally succeeded to brew the medicine, the sun was still high actually, which meant that they wouldn't have to sleep in the forest tonight if they were lucky.

If they could save Klotho and Goushi with the medicine then there was only Barza left who needed care, and maybe Gnome. And hopefully Goushi would be able to brew some other medicine for them.

Barza was tucked in under the spruce too right now…

"I think it's finished now!" Mei said and smiled when she poured it into a bottle. Geki rested against another spruce. His day had been unusually trying and he was tired.

"Can you try it on Goushi and Klotho? Do you think it will work?" He asked. Mei rose without taking her eyes from the little bottle for a second.

"I hope it will!" She walked towards the spruce with the bottle when it suddenly exploded in her hand. Mei screamed in pain. Burai, Geki and Ryouta screamed in fear… and in the next second they had been invaded of those who had destroyed it. Bandora's little terror army.

Those who could still fight, began to fight.

Gnome was hurt and hid below one of the spruces with Ryouta, despite his injuries he tried to protect Ryouta with his own body.

Ryouta watched the scene outside the green, afraid of what would happen if they did something to Klotho or Barza who were still not able to defend themselves, at the same time he was happy to see the Burai he remembered, he was back and he was not evil.

After a long fight the golems just disappeared and Gnome strenuously crawled out. Ryouta jumped up like if he had been an eiderdown. He looked at the devastation. All the medicine was destroyed, the bottle had exploded, Barza's notes was destroyed and the few roots and mushrooms they had left was destroyed too, they couldn't use them to make a new one. And neither Goushi nor Klotho had got any…

Ryouta stiffened, something suddenly scared him. He ran back to the spruce were they had tucked them in. Klotho wasn't there.

"They have taken Klotho!" He screamed in despair. Geki sighed.

"That was the only thing what could have been worse!" He mumbled. "Mei, Burai can you try to find Dan and Boi? They should have some more ingredient's, you remember how to brew it right Mei?"

"Quite good anyway!"

"Good, then we can at least save Goushi, if that is to any help for him if they kill Klotho."

"You can actually need those two to rescue Klotho!" Gnome declared. "It's not too late yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**** 13**

Dan had chew through the net and jumped down on the floor. Then he tried to force the door Bandora and the others had locked.

The door was too heavy and there was no other way out either, not even some smaller cave where he could hide until the others found him.

At least he had done one thing he was proud of. He had found Bandora's spell book and sat it on fire. He felt good when he burned the book. At least so good it was possible to feel when one did the only thing one could do and at the same time know that it's not enough.

The book had been destroyed for three hours now and the fire had been lit out. Somewhere in his memories he heard Barza say something like "as long as the fire was alive, it is possible to repair everything it had destroyed", and he didn't want to risk that Bandora came back in time to get her book back, just because he hadn't lit out the fire.

It wasn't dark in the cave anyway. Bandora's own fires lit up everything. The silence was more terrible. He felt lonely…

He went over to a dark corner where they wouldn't immediately catch sight of him. Then he sat down and fell asleep.

When he woke up again there was a lot of noise around him, but it didn't really seemed like they had noticed that he had escaped either. Dan rose carefully to see what was happening.

He saw Klotho lying lifeless on the floor. He gasped when he first saw her, but then he calmed down a little, if Klotho was dead then he would be dead too, he hadn't been given some brew from Bandora so he shouldn't survive if Klotho had died. But if he didn't do something soon Klotho would die.

Dan walked along the cave walls. He had come to another part of the cave before he had found a loose stone. He took it and threw it away making it bounce into the walls a few times. It worked. Bandora, Boi and all the others ran away from Klotho to see what had happened. Then Dan ran over to her with the bottle he had stolen from her earlier. He coaxed open the bottle and bent down over her to help her drink it.

"Here Klotho, drink it quick!" He said and tried to pour some of the water into her mouth, he even noticed that she was conscious.

But before he had got time to give her any, the bottle exploded. Dan jumped away and watched the fragments of the bottle, then he saw Klotho close her eyes.

"No!" Then he saw the reason to the disaster. It was one of Boi's daggers. And in the next second Grifforzer had torn him away from Klotho. He only fought him obstinately now. He didn't really believe that he could make any difference anymore.

He was locked in inside a cage this time, the bars was too thick to allow him to kick them off. But when they left him alone he discovered something that made him feel a little hopeful again. Klotho's body had disappeared.

…

When Dan's bottle exploded he had been holding it right above Klotho's face, and even if all of it had missed her mouth she had got most of it on her skin and that was enough.

But as she knew she were Bandora's prisoner and that Dan didn't knew that he had saved her life she decided to keep him believe that he had failed. It was the only way she could both escape and save Dan.

Now she was back in the woods, she was running for some reason that she didn't even know herself. Her hood had disappeared, she hadn't found it in the cave anyway, so when Geki and Ryouta saw her coming towards them they didn't even recognize her at first. She was more similar to an elf than a spirit now when her white hair was so obviously visible. Besides she didn't look sick anymore, not like they had seen Klotho last time.

"Geki!"

"Klotho?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, Boi have been hypnotized by Bandora!" She had seen Boi together with Bandora before she found a way out of the cave and made that conclusion, she hadn't seen Dan so she didn't know who had saved her, all she knew was that someone had done it, and she was quite sure that it was one of them, maybe Burai. For some reason she hoped that it was Burai, even if the fact that he was alive again still scared her.

Geki took Klotho and Ryouta back to the spruce. No one was there, except Gnome, who still watched Barza and Goushi.

"You two have to hide here until further notice, I have to find Dan, Mei and Burai and warn them before Boi takes them to Bandora. Keep hidden. And that means especially you Klotho, we don't know how many more snakes Bandora have sent down and I don't want to worry about every life in the entire universe once more!"

"No one will leave this safe place!" Gnome promised solemnly. "Not as long as I'm alive and can stop them anyway!"

The next second Ryouta walked by Geki out to the woods without caring about his grandfather calling him back.

"Ryouta!" Geki roared and grabbed him. Then Ryouta turned around to face him, but it wasn't Ryouta anymore, it was Bukbak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter**** 14**

Geki panted in shock and stepped backwards. He was too shocked to speak so he just stared at the ugly creature in front of him. Gnome was shocked too the first seconds but when he had got himself together he got really mad.

"WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STEPSON YOU DAMNED BABOON!" He roared and ran out from the spruce to attack him, but Geki blocked his way. "OUT OF MY WAY GEKI I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

"NO YOU DON'T, WHAT IF RYOUTA DIES WITH HIM IF YOU KILL HIM!" Gnome forced himself to calm down a bit.

"That's right, if I die, the kid will die, Bandora wants to know where you hides the spirit! She sent me here with this." He said and showed them a little crystal ball. In that they could see Ryouta sit on the ground with his hands tied behind a tree while Bandora was dancing around him, it seemed as if she was singing.

Seven purple green snakes were twisting around in the tree, in the branches, around the tree, over Ryouta's knees. These pictures were too much for Gnome.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Geki had to hold him this time to prevent him for doing anything stupid.

"What is it Bandora want?"

"She wanted me to tell you that you have two hours to find the spirit of life and bring her to her! If you haven't done that, these snakes will have this little elf boy or whatever that little deformed creature is."

Geki took a firmer grip on Gnome who was about to strangle Bukbak again. When Bukbak had disappeared Klotho crawled out from the spruce along with Barza. Geki and Gnome surprisingly stared at him.

"Are you awake?" Geki asked after a while.

"Klotho cured me!" He replied shortly. "She just placed her hand on my forehead and then I was back! Besides, who would be able to sleep in this noise?"

"It didn't work on Goushi unfortunately!" Klotho told them. Geki sighed.

"Goushi will be fine! Now I'll try to find the others and warn them about Boi, you… four… have to stay hidden under the spruce, Ryouta will be safe in two hours and in two hours everything can happen!" He really tried to sound encouraging when he said the last, but Gnome just muttered and went back under the spruce dragging Klotho with him.

"You're right, for example, seven snakes will have time to bite a little kid about seventy thousands times!"

…

Burai and Mei read though the list they had with them, it was very long. So they decided to split up to find the ingredients faster. Burai ran over to the lake to get some nectar from the water lilies and Mei ran up to the mountains to find some ptarmigan eggs.

Burai took his boots off and waded out in the water towards the beautiful flowers and was just about to dive to begin to swim when he heard Geki.

"Burai!" Burai turned around and caught sight of his little brother who came running towards him, it was just too obvious that something was wrong. He waded back again, Geki stood there waiting for him.

"What have happened!"

"Klotho told Barza that Bandora have hypnotized Boi and made him her slave, we have to find Mei and Dan before Boi finds them!" Several different feelings were chasing around inside Burai after Geki had told him what he had heard from Klotho.

"Are you telling me that Klotho is okay?"

"Yes, Bandora kidnapped her but then, I guess that something happened so that she got able to escape, and at the same time get cured, but Goushi is still sick. And I have more bad news." Geki told him at got up the crystal ball that Bukbak had given him and showed it to Burai.

Bandora was still dancing around Ryouta who was tied up around the tree with those threatening snakes crawling around him, even on him. Ryouta was trembling, shivering and crying and tried not to look to much at the snakes.

But Burai recognized him immediately.

"Ryouta?!"

"Yes, Bandora sent Bukbak to tell us that they'll let him go if we give them Klotho!"

"Bandora!" Burai snarled and glared at Geki. "I'll kill that witch one day!"

"We still have to find Mei and Dan and warn them for Boi! We have about an hour and forty-five minutes to save Ryouta!" Burai nodded reluctantly and began to run back towards the mountains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter**** 15**

Geki and Burai had reached the mountain and were now staring at a crossing road in front of them, the only thing they knew for sure was that Mei had taken one of them, they didn't know which one. This hadn't been a problem if there had only been two roads, then they could just have taken one way each and kept looking, but there wasn't just two ways, it was three.

Finally Burai sighed.

"Geki, this is waste of time, we have to pick one way each and hope that one of us have picked the right one!"

Geki didn't have a better idea, the important thing was to find Mei before Boi did.

"Ok, then I'll take this one!" He said quietly and began walking on one of the paths, at the same time Burai began to run on one of the other ways. Geki could hear him call for Mei and Dan. He himself thought it was to risky, it would just warn Boi and tell him that they knew what was going on.

But he too began to run. The faster they found Mei or Dan, the faster they would find the other one, and then they would be enough people to seek on all three roads.

He came around a corner and caught sight of… Burai… his way had only been a small part of Burai's. He turned back and took the third way instead. The one that lead up to the top. And he hadn't come very long on that way before he saw them. Mei and Boi. They were standing on a plateau talking to each other.

Geki had nearly never been so scared as when he caught sight of Mei together witch Boi that time. He almost started to panic.

He ran down to the plateau, jumped over some rocks that laid in his way. Fortunately he came close enough for them to hear in time.

"MEI! GO AWAY FROM HIM, BANDORA IS CONTROLLING HIS MIND!" Geki was with them now, but he didn't wait to give Boi a chance to question him and maybe succeed to fool Mei anyway, he attacked Boi. He jumped up on him which made both of them fall down on the ground.

Boi spun around in a very dangerous way until his body finally stopped. Geki was on the ground too, gasping for air. The shock was about to leave him, Mei didn't seem to think he was crazy. She was standing at a proper distance from Boi, she just had to see that something was wrong with him.

Still sitting on the ground, Boi began to recover from the shock.

"I'm sorry!" He said and stared emptily in front of himself. Geki sighed in relief. It seemed that he had succeeded to break the spell Bandora had on Boi. He rose and walked over to his younger friend.

"It's all right Boi, it's over now! All terrible things you did, you did under the influence of Bandora's spell."

"Yes, you're right… I'm fine now anyway…" Boi turned away from Geki to prevent him from seeing that he cried.

"Boi, I know you're crying and that is all right. You have been through a lot after all!" Geki bent down over Boi who were still lying on the ground with his face hidden.

"I did so horrible things!" Boi sobbed and moved his hand closer to the ground to rise up, still holding his face so that Geki couldn't see it.

Geki bent down to help him. Then he suddenly heard Mei scream.

"GEKI GO AWAY FROM HIM!"

Geki turned to her in surprise, nothing seemed to be threatening her but still she seemed very scared. She began to run towards him.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HIM GEKI! NOW, IMMEDIATELY!" In the next second Geki very suddenly discovered what had scared Mei. Before he had even got a chance to figure out what had happened he had one of Boi's daggers in his stomach and he heard Boi laugh an evil laughter that was so unlike him that it almost was funny.

"Fool!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**** 16**

Dan knew that what he hadn't made any real difference but he tried to escape from the cage anyway. He tried everything he could thing about; tearing the bars, kicked and beaten them.

Nothing he tried helped, he just got tired and all that time Bandora walked around the cave and laughed at him.

Finally Dan dropped down in exhaustion. He was frustrated and scared and he didn't know what he could do to stop them. He had even tried with his teeth, Bandora and the others had laughed when they saw it. They had laughed at him almost all the time, even Boi had laughed at him.

Boi was out on a mission now. Dan had heard it all, Bandora had ordered him to take the others to her, or kill them.

The worst with all this about Boi still, was something that Dan had been told after Klotho's escape. Bandora had told him, maybe to make him feel small and helpless. She had told him about that terrible spell that she had caught Boi in.

She had just destroyed his movements and facial expressions, that was all. Boi knew exactly what he was doing.

For what Dan knew he could have fought to stop himself all the time even when he seemed to laugh, presumably he had also tried to warn Dan when he had handed over his dino buckler.

"You will never succeed in this Bandora!" He suddenly exclaimed. It was the only thing left to do, and he just couldn't stand the loneliness anymore, he was scared, the warrior of courage was scared, and just as he knew, Bandora just laughed at him again.

"Is that what you think?" She sneered.

"That is exactly what I think! Klotho has probably got her health back by now, and the next time you send your snakes after her, she will be prepared, you can not hurt her again Bandora!" Bandora wasn't really impressed with that threat either.

"Klotho is still weak, she is not strong enough to kill my snakes yet and they will find her, no matter where your friends hides her!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He yelled angrily.

"I am?"

"YES YOU ARE!" Bandora just turned away from him and began to walk around. That gave Dan new hope. She was thinking. Maybe he could interrupt her so she wouldn't be able to come up with more evil plans.

Bandora had hanged up Dan's cage in the ceiling and it swung violently after his attempts to get out.

"The others will stop you Bandora, I know they will!" He said with so much insurgence in his voice that he could find. Bandora just sneered at that.

"You want me to make a mistake, right?" She asked and gave him a horrible smile.

Dan sighed, Bandora wouldn't fall for that. He would have to wait until the others rescued him… or until Bandora killed him. Dan sighed again, but this time it wasn't as sad as the first time, he wouldn't give up that easy. He had to try.

"What is it you're trying to plan now Bandora!" Bandora didn't answer. "You will fail Bandora, my friends will stop you and you know that! YOU WILL LOOSE!"

"QUIET!" Dan smiled, Bandora was upset, this could actually work. Maybe he could fool her to make some mistakes after all. Then his friends could find him and beat her in time.

But Dan hadn't even finished his thoughts before Bandora had begun to laugh again.

"Now I know what I'll do next!" She exclaimed.

Dan lost his hope again; he knew that he wouldn't be able to manipulate Bandora anymore, now he could only hope that he had managed to manipulate her enough.

"Do Dora Dora, Do Do Dora Dora! Do Do Ra Ra, Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Wow, almost 300 hits! Thank you everyone!!**

**Chapter**** 17**

"GEKI!!" Geki could barely hear Mei scream, the world had been too foggy for him. He could see her come running towards him to help but he was to dizzy, he had lost too much blood.

"No, Mei no…" He couldn't say more. He could just watch as Boi's other dagger flew through the air and hit her breast and hurt her lung. He had tears in his eyes now which made it hard for him to see anything, he turned to Boi again. Boi smiled scornfully back on him. Geki knew exactly what that meant. Boi would kill him.

Then he suddenly saw something move, something hit Boi and made him fly away from him, then he saw a shadow a little bit away, he couldn't see what it was for the tears so he wiped them away.

Burai was lying over Boi and pushed him down on the ground with one hand and in the other hand he had bouquet of some pink flowers.

"SMELL IT! SMELL IT!" He yelled all the time while he pressed it down on Boi's face while Boi was just as determined to keep the flowers away as Burai was that he would smell them.

Geki now turned all his attention to the shadow he had seen behind Burai and Boi, it was Barza. Now he came running over to Geki and sank down beside him.

"Geki, are you okay?" Geki shook his head and pointed at the open wound in his stomach. "I'll check it out in a moment; I just have to see how Mei is doing!"

Geki looked in Mei's direction, prepared to see her lying dead on the ground, but she didn't, she sat up and coughed out blood. Then he heard a load scream from Boi and turned his attention to him instead. Barza did the same. He left Mei for a moment and ran over to Boi. Burai had stepped of him now and sat beside him gasping for air, still with the flowers in his hand.

Barza examined Boi for a long time, and then he smiled.

"It is over now Boi!" Boi smiled while he was sobbing and nodded to him. In the next moment they heard an evil laughter above their heads. Everyone looked up. And saw Bandora.

"Two hours have passed, over two hours actually!" She smiled. " My snakes are eating Ryouta alive right now. Have you found the spirit of life yet?" Bandora was flying above them on a giant burning globe. It was painful for the eyes to look at it. Then they heard another scream.

"LET GO OF ME YOU OVERGROWN BASTARD!" It was Dan; he fought to be free from Grifforzer who held him up on the top of the mountain where he stood together with Lamie, Totpat and Bukbak.

"I HAVE WON!" Bandora yelled. "I CAN'T GET THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT YOU COULD BEAT ME!" Then she laughed even more.

Geki looked around. Mei was dying because of the wound in her chest, Boi was still in shock after the brain control, Dan was kidnapped and he himself couldn't move unless he wanted his intestines to run out. Bandora was right, she had won. Burai would never be able to beat them all by himself. Bandora knew that too and as she was that happy she began to sing.

" Do Dora Dora, Do Do Dora Dora! Do Do Ra Ra! Do Do Ra Ra! Bandora! Do Dora Do..." suddenly the song stopped. Geki and the others who had given up all their hope and begin to look down on the ground now quickly turned to look at Bandora when they heard her scream in fear. They looked at her just in time to see an axe, Mothbreaker, split Bandora's gigantic globe of fire in two pieces, and Bandora fell down into a lake.

In the great stir after that, Dan succeeded to escape and ran over to Geki, Mei, Boi, Burai and Barza who had all turned to the direction that the axe had come from.

There he was, Goushi, still sweaty of fever and generally tired, but after all he had got enough health back to arrive in time to save them.

In the next second they saw Goushi's eyes blink and then he fainted.

Boi, Burai, Dan and Barza ran over to him to see how bad it was. Dan lifted him up in his arms.

"Gnome succeeded to find the last ingredient to brew enough medicine from this!" Goushi explained. Barza seemed very worried when he looked at him.

"Yes, but now you'll die! You should have rested until you had got all your strange back."

"At least I could save you all!" He smiled and closed his eyes. He was still breathing though, barely.

"So that was it? It was something like this that had to happen?" Burai sobbed. "Someone else had to die instead of me when I came back?" Barza gave Goushi a weak smile.

"Goushi, open your eyes again, there is something I want you to see before…" Goushi opened his eyes and Barza turned to the mountain where Bandora's companions still were. He pointed at it with his wand and made the mountain collapse into the lake over Bandora, with everyone who was still up there. Geki and Mei could hear Bandora and the others swear and go home after this. Then everything was over.

"Thank you Barza!" Goushi said weakly and closed his eyes again and prepared to die. Burai turned away from him; he didn't want to see this. Then he thought he heard something. Someone was calling.

"HEY!" Burai rose and caught sight of Klotho who came running with a lantern in her hand. He had expected to see Klotho come with a candle or something in that moment but this wasn't a little candle. "GOUSHI! DON'T DIE YET, I'M ON MY WAY!" Then she stumbled and dropped the lantern; making the dry grass around her on fire. "NO!"

"Klotho!" Burai exclaimed and ran over to her; she was very much out of breath after the running. She shouldn't be but she was. Now she remained where she was and tried desperately to keep the fire alive. She still did that when Burai, Dan and Barza reached her, then she looked up in their faces.

"This is the fire of life! Goushi just need to see the flame and he'll survive!" That was all Barza needed to know. He said the magical words to cast a spell on the fire to prevent that it lit itself out. Then Burai, Dan and Klotho took their hands full of dry twigs and grass so that they could carry the fire over to Goushi in their hands. And Barza run before them to make sure Goushi wouldn't die before they reached him.


	18. Chapter 18

…**Sorry, I almost forgot that I had one more chapter. Now, this is complete anyway…**

**Chapter**** 18**

Later they all sat on the stairs outside what remained of Sakura Mansion. Goushi who was quite relieved that he had survived when he had tried to sacrifice himself to help his friends had crawled in to take out some quilts which they were now warming themselves under.

Everyone who had been bitten by the snakes had survived. Even Ryouta who had been bitten seven times. The weakest had got life water from Klotho, and the rest had got the medicine that Barza had made.

Except Boi who was so exhausted that he had fallen asleep immediately, haunted by the memories of being under Bandora's brain control, everyone was lying under the quilts listening to bad jokes, bad stories and more serious stories.

"So I have got all of my life back, unlimited!" Burai told them, even if the others thought it was too good to be true at first.

"Have you asked Klotho about that?" Dan asked and looked at Burai from the cave of quilts he and Geki had made together and crawled into.

"I have asked Klotho, she said that I will live, do you think I had told you if I didn't really know?" Burai turned silent and turned his eyes to the corner were Mei was sitting with Klotho's head in her knee. Klotho was asleep. "Barza says that Klotho have got a shock, she hadn't even thought that it was possible that something could hurt her that much and really, who could have thought that? But it happened, suddenly she was attacked by a big viscous snake that she couldn't defeat. Anyway, she told me that she allowed me to live if I promised her to do all I could to defeat Bandora and according to Daizyuzin she can never take that promise back. And actually, I don't think she would do it even if she could. She was quite shaken by everything that has happened and I don't think that she would like to go through it again."

Geki now rose to sit up very suddenly, which allowed the cold of the night to attack Dan as well.

"Geki!"

"Sorry, I will lie down again soon. Burai, didn't you say that Klotho tortured you at first? Don't you think there is something more in this?"

"Actually she didn't really tortured me, and I don't think I had listened to her if she hadn't done it. And to tell the truth I wasn't really nice to her either, calling her names and so… and all she had really done, was saving my life. She could have shown me nothing and just left the candle to burn out." Geki lay back again.

"That was about time!" Dan muttered angrily.

"Dan, calm down!"

"I am calm!" He didn't sound as angry as before, on the contrary. He smiled. Burai got up and took some blankets from the heap.

"Goushi, it's your turn to guard the fire!" Goushi muttered and got up to take Burai's place beside the fire.

"How long do you think it will take to repair it?" He asked gloomily and looked in the direction of their house. Geki looked in the same direction a while.

"Barza said that he had done it today if he had got time, but he thought it was more important to brew enough medicine. According to his calculations, over 8000 kids died because of these snakes and he didn't want any more people to die. And I agree on that part."

Goushi and Geki looked at Klotho and Ryouta who both could have been among these 8000. Now both of them were asleep and totally exhausted, which they had taken in quite different but still not very different ways. Klotho had tucked herself in under some of the quilts that Goushi had found and fallen asleep almost immediately and Ryouta had drink over fifty glasses of juice, which had made him end up sleeping too.

"Did he say he could rebuild it just like that?" Goushi asked. Geki mumbled something inhearable, he was about to fall asleep. "Hey Geki, don't fall asleep now, it's your turn to guard the fire next!"

"You just have to wake me up then!" Dan was already sleeping, Mei too. Then there was only Burai left. Goushi turned to him to have someone to talk with, only to hear a snore, then he grunted in disappointment and began to watch the sky instead, it was a little lonely to sit and watch all of his friends sleeping. He smiled when he caught sight of the full moon, hopefully Bandora's situation was even worse.


End file.
